


Imperium

by natalieblack, RowenaHermioneRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieblack/pseuds/natalieblack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw/pseuds/RowenaHermioneRavenclaw
Summary: Have you ever imagined having two lives? Being two people at the same time? I suppose so. But there’s a big difference between imagination and reality, believe me. Let’s imagine... Hermione, a gentle and delicate girl and Jean, a sexy and imposing woman. Who would you choose? What is your type? Difficult, I know. Let’s let Sirius answer......AU| where Hermione has a double life and Sirius is a businessman. Everything is different from Harry Potter
Relationships: Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Two Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Natalie, this is my first ff and I'm really excited about it, English is not my first language and I have no beta (if anyone wants to offer haha) so I beg you to be nice. 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated and encouraged so don't be shy.
> 
> I own nothing from Harry Potter, everything belongs to JKR.

**Miami, Florida - 11:45PM**

Have you ever imagined having two lives? Be two people at the same time? I bet you have. But between thinking about it and actually living it, there's a very big difference. Hermione always finds herself divided between Hermione and Jean, two women that consume everything she has but makes her strong and decided, with no fear of confronting any situation that life imposes.

In a matter of minutes, she could see sweet Hermione transforming into seductive Jean, like two faces of the same coin. Hermione was a hardworking girl who fought for her dream, searching for a better way to grow and help her family after her father abandoned them.

It was then she decided that she couldn't let her family live like that. As soon as she woke up that fateful day, she searched the newspaper for job offers, but no one accepted her. Then she stopped by a small coffee shop, buying a cup of steaming, hot coffee and sitting at the backmost table.

_The place was simple. People were sitting at the tables scattered around the place, having entertaining conversations, or simply staring at their phones. At the counter, she noticed the presence of a blonde woman, tall with a put-together and elegant appearance, and for some reason none to known to no one but her, she was staring at Hermione, but she didn't give the woman any attention._

_Hermione inhaled the smoke that was coming out of the small cup with the black liquid, bringing it to her lips and feeling her tongue getting warmer as the hot liquid touched it. She thought of how her day was a failure; she visited several places to ask for a job and none of them had accepted her. All she had in mind was her mother, touching her shoulder before she left the house, telling her daughter how she knew that she was the only one that could change their situation._

_She cried, remembering her mother's words and the hopelessness in her eyes, begging for something better. Shecried because she had to return without any inkling of hope, she couldn't even get a simple job. That was when she felt someone sitting right in front of her. Hermione closed her eyes, letting the last tears fall. She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand and stared at the person who had (rather rudely, in her opinion) dropped into the seat directly opposite her. It was the young, blonde-haired woman who had been sitting at the counter just minutes before_

_"Is everything alright?" the woman asked curiously, leaning forward._

God, if I was alright I wouldn't be crying, _Hermione thought savagely._

_"Yes, don't worry." she answered quickly._

_"You don't seem to be alright, do you want to tell me what happened? I think you could use a shoulder to cry on." the woman said as she slid her fingers over the brim of the small cup that she was holding._

_Hermione questioned herself: why someone who doesn't know her would be interested in her life? It could be just curiosity or simply some interest. She stared at the woman in front of her, and she discovered that she was still gazing at her curiously, but for some reason, something in Hermione urged her to trust this stranger._

_"I'm Minerva, nice to meet you," the woman said, extending a glittering hand to her._

_With a certain apprehension, she held out hers and shook the woman's hand "I'm Hermione."_

_"So, Hermione, why were you crying?" the woman's question was objective._

_"I don't think you would like to know," Hermione said disdainfully._

_"Oh, come on, there's nothing better than coffee and a good story," Minerva said with a half-smile._

_Hermione hesitated, then started to tell her everything about her day, and Minerva stared at her intently, listening to every detail of her story patiently. It appeared that she was really interested in Hermione's painful life, so Hermione told her every single detail she could remember clearly. They talked for several hours; the coffee shop was beginning to get empty, and by that time, Minerva already knew everything about that Hermione could remember about her life._

_"... and now I have to go back home and tell Mom that I'm a failure," she finished bitterly. She traced the rim of her coffee cup, though it had long since emptied, not looking up, afraid of seeing Minerva's reaction._

_Minerva analyzed her intently, which made Hermione retract. She felt extremely confused: why was she telling her entire life's story to a complete stranger? Hell, the only thing_ she _knew about Minerva was her first name!_

_"I need to go," Hermione said as she gathered her things into her small bag, standing up._

_"Wait!" said Minerva, looking a bit panicky. Hermione sat back in her seat, staring at the blonde confusedly. "I can help you, Hermione," she continued firmly, her voice slightly calmer now._

_A sudden flare of hope and fear appeared inside of Hermione, and she stopped and looked intently at Minerva. How could that woman help her? Minerva seemed to have money, and she was a very elegant woman with strong traits and determined expressions. But something in her told her that she had to get out of here quickly, but in the same instant, an image of her mother and sister crying flashed through her mind._

_"How can you help me?" she asked, her grip on her small bag slackening._

_Minerva smiled, and stood up, throwing a few dollars on her table to pay their bill._

_"Come with me, I'll show you."_

_They left the coffee shop. Hermione could feel the cold breeze blowing against her and she pulled her coat closer to her body. Minerva was walking ahead of her until they reached the parking lot. She opened the door of a gleaming red car (Hermione didn't know the model; she had never been a fan of cars, but she was sure that this one was very expensive) and Hermione crawled in. She was quiet the whole journey; her head was racing, she didn't know where the woman was taking her and she thought several times about telling her to stop the car and let her leave but she resisted that urge. She couldn't give up that easily._

_"Relax, Hermione, I won't kill you nor force you to do anything," Minerva said. Hermione startled out of her trance-like state immediately._

_She didn't answer, remaining quiet as she looking out the window, until they reached their destination, an enormous white building. Its structure was gigantic, and on its front there was a large neon board bearing the word 'Imperium'._

_When the car stopped, a tall young man approached, opening the door for Minerva, who quickly got out, Hermione following her. As soon as the security guard at the entrance saw the woman in front of her, he let her pass through without saying anything._

_If on the outside the club looked good, on the inside it was magnificent. The place was crowded; there were men and women everywhere. The frenzied and sensual beat of the music spread itself throughout the room; it was mind-blowing and Hermione found herself in awe. She observed the whole place; it seemed taht pink and black were the predominant colours. On the ceiling, the light consisted of large yellow chandeliers. In every corner, she could see couches with men sitting on them while several women served them. In front of them there were small stages with a big poles, certainly used for pole dance. The women wore short and sexy clothes while the men wearing suits drank and admired the ladies dancing around them._

_Minerva kept on walking, and Hermione just followed her. They walked between the sea of people who were there, and climbed the stairs that led them to an office._

_"Make yourself comfortable," the older woman said as she threw her purse on the brown leather couch._

_Hermione walked timidly around the room, observing every detail. The woman went to the bar at the back and served herself a glass of whiskey._

_"Do you want anything to drink?"_

_Hermione shook her head and walked to the huge glass panel in the middle of the floor. From there you could see the entire club. Hermione had never been in a place like that before; it was attractive and exciting. On the main stage, a group of women danced sensually with clothes that barely covered their bodies, and around them, men and women watched the show attentively. They shouted and asked for more. And it was then that Hermione saw the women slowly taking off their clothes._

Oh my God. Minerva is the owner of a Strip-Tease club?! _she thought, a mixture of horrified and awed._

_"I think by now you have realized that I'm the owner of all of this, right?" Hermione heard her ask, clearly the woman could read minds._

_"Yes, I just don't know how I fit in all of this," she said timidly._

_Hermione saw her chuckle as she took a big sip of her drink. She inched closer to the window, watching everyone downstairs._

_"You see," she began, tapping her glass, "All of those girls were once in a situation just as bad as yours until they found me. I pay very well for each of them, and today they have the luxury of having their own houses and cars. But this time, this time is different, because I was the one who found you. I'm giving you an amazing opportunity Hermione, but the choice of accepting it or not is yours."_

_"You want me to be a..." she was at loss for words, her eyebrows drawn together._

_"Whore? Oh, of course not, Hermione, I don't work with prostitution, relax," Minerva said, leaving her side and going to her large wooden desk._

_"Then what is it?" she asked, confused._

_"I want you to be one of my dancers," Minerva said, taking another sip of her whiskey. "I know, I have a lot downstairs already, but I want one that everyone wants to see, you know? Men, women. I need a girl who makes everyone lose their mind," she said as she sat on her chair, and then turned towards Hermione. "And I believe that you are that girl, I can already see you slaying everyone, Hermione!" she said with a cheerful tone, looking at her._

_"I can barely dance, ma'am. God..." Hermione said awkwardly._

_She saw a smile appear on Minerva's lips. "Hermione, Hermione..." the blonde flashed her a smile "You'll learn, and I'm sure that you'll be one of the best. But as I told you before, I'm not forcing you into anything, the choice is exclusively yours."_

_Hermione looked at Minerva, who was staring at her, waiting for an answer. That place had nothing to do with her, she couldn't imagine herself dancing sensually for anyone, let alone wear those very short clothes. She was scared, scared of what could happen, but she had no choice, not at that moment. Some sort of adrenaline started spreading through her veins and she took a deep breath._

_"What do you say?" Minerva asked her with a carefree look._

_"I'll do it. I'll be your best dancer."_

"Jean? Where are you?"

Hermione heard someone call her name, taking her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Luna inside her dressing room. 

"Yes?" she asked, fixing her clothes.

"Everyone's waiting for you. It's time for your show," Luna said, smiling broadly. "And damn! There's a lot of people today, 'Mione!" 

Hermione could hear the loud music, the frenzied and mind-blowing beats playing in the background, people talking, laughing and having fun watching the shows that were happening. Meanwhile, she was getting ready to fill the eyes of the men and women out there with lust. At that moment she forgot who she was, forgot any trace of shyness and modesty that could exist in her. In the mirror she only saw the reflection of the insinuating Jean; she smiled at the sight, she was sexy. She was wearing a short yellow skirt that had several layers to give volume and a white blouse that was tied together under her breasts, leaving her abdomen completely exposed. She grabbed the small mask that was on top of her table, and with her eyes fixed in the mirror, she put it on. Now everything was ready. 

"You look amazing, 'Mione." Luna exclaimed as she approached her, touching her shoulder in a comforting way. Through the mirror, Hermione saw the other girl smile.

"Showtime," Hermione said, smirking.

"Make them go crazy for you," she heard Luna said behind her as she walked towards the stage.

The curtains were closed; after all, her performance was solo. She willed her body to relax when she saw Luna giving her an 'okay' sign. That was it, the show was about to begin.

"C'mon Jean, it's your turn," she said to herself confidently.

She closed her eyes, and the slow and sensual beat that was her music started playing. The curtains opened, and in the same instant, under the small mask, so did her eyes. She saw the customers getting excited at the sight of her; screams and applause filled the room, and this was how she liked it, this was how it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited & updated!
> 
> \- RowenaHermioneRavenclaw


	2. Returning to Miami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is already here, meet Sirius :)

**Miami, Florida - 08:34AM**

Sirius had already forgotten how hot Miami could be and he cursed it as he took off the coat that he had been wearing that morning. He walked between the people who were walking from one side to the other, focused on their phones or engaged in entertaining conversations. He straightened his hair and put on his sunglasses, and then headed to the exit of the Miami airport, where he saw a black Mercedes waiting for him.

"Good morning, Mr Black," The driver greeted him politely.

"Good morning, Alfred," he said as he opened the door to the car and climbed inside. "God since when is Miami so hot?" Sirius grumbled, dropping his belongings on the seat.

"Since always, the weather here is always hot" he heard Alfred say as the driver flashed him a small smile, "I'm sorry to ask, but how is your father?"

"The same bastard as always but he's fine, he's in LA with the rest of my family," Sirius said calmly.

"Where should I take you?" Alfred asked, looking at him through the rear-view mirror.

"To my new apartment, Alfred. Just follow this street and I'll give you directions for the rest of the way."

The man nodded and turned on the engine, before driving away from the airport.

Looking out the window of the car and gazing at the streets of Miami, Sirius could remember the time in which he had lived here very well, and what an amazing time it had been. He knew the city like the palm of his hand; after all, he hadn't always been this Sirius who only thought about work. He had already enjoyed a bit of what life had to offer, no, scrap that, not a bit, a lot. His thoughts wandered to the memories of all the things he had done while living here. 

They finally arrived in the building where his new apartment awaited. Alfred quickly got out of the car, striding to Sirius' door and opening it.

"Thank you," he thanked the man with a smile.

Alfred has been his driver since he was young and lived with his parents. He was growing a little old, but he was still helpful nontheless.

Sirius walked into the main lobby of the building, where the employees quickly went to their workplaces. He thought it was funny how they behaved in his presence. People were usually 'scared' of him, maybe it was because of the rude and arrogant manners that they thought he had, and Sirius had no intention of making them believe otherwise. 

"Good morning, Mr Black. One of our employees will take your luggage into your apartment. It's the 308, the only one on the penthouse." 

Sirius didn't say anything, only nodded and walked to the elevator. Upon reaching his apartment, a red-haired young man entered right after him, stacking his luggage perfectly in a corner of the room.

"May I help you with anything else, sir?" the redhead asked.

"You can leave, thanks." Sirius responded.

The apartment was big, an enormous area with a contemporary and sophisticated style, filled with white and brown furniture. The walls were either dark or light and beautiful paintings hung on them. Everything was the way Sirius liked. He walked to the living room, where he lay on the couch, taking off his boots and letting his body relax for a few moments. The trip was long and life was too hard. Then he got up again and opened the door to the attached balcony of his apartment. 

From there he had an amazing view of Miami's skyscrapers and its beautiful coastline. This was the advantage of living in a penthouse. From above, he could see the busy traffic of that hour, people walking from one side to the other, cars driving tirelessly, and Sirius could hear honks and people talking loudly. He heard the annoying sound of his phone ringing and walked to the living room, grabbing the device from the table. The number was unknown to him but it had the Miami area code, so perhaps it was one of his old friends.

"Hello?" he asked, adopting a businesslike tone.

"I would like to speak with Sirius Orion Black, if you may." Sirius heard a very familiar voice from the other side of the phone. His eyebrows drew together; he couldn't believe it.

"Who's this?" he asked, doubt creeping into his voice.

"An old friend, and a very hot one as well." 

Sirius smiled, it was impossible not to know who it was. That voice and that ego only belonged to one person. "Potter?"

"You didn't forget my voice, am I right, Black?" Sirius could swear he could literally hear his old friend's smile.

"How could I forget?" he said, smiling despite himself.

James Potter was none other than Sirius' childhood best friend. By his side, he had done the craziest things in his life. They were inseparable friends; they were always together, for everything. James was always Sirius' rock; he was with him in the most difficult and complicated moments of his life. Some people even used to say that they had something more than friendship but they never had anything besides one kiss after a wild night. But then their plans made them travel different paths, and it had been several years since Sirius last saw him and he missed his friend quite a bit.

"I heard that you returned to Miami today and I'm calling to know where you live," James's voice said, laughter ringing through the phone. "God Sirius, I missed you."

"I miss you too mate. How did you get my number?"

"It's a secret, I have my sources," Sirius could feel James's smugness.

"Okay, come see me, I'm living in downtown Miami palace."

"Is that your way of showing that you're a millionaire?"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh; James was always joking, always smiling. Being around him was a synonym of fun and good laughs. 

"Obviously not but you know I've always wanted to live here and now I can," Sirius said, smugness too lacing his voice.

"I'm going to finish some things here and then I'll meet you there. I want you looking really hot." said James. There was a ding, signaling that he had hung up.

Before James arrived, Sirius took a nice whirlpool bath. He was tired from an exhausting day of travel; after all, going from Paris to Miami wasn't that much fun because of jet lag.

The sky outside was nearly black when Sirius heard the sound of the door-bell. He got up from his bed and answered it, opening the door.

"Oh my God, Black, you look so hot," James exclaimed as he hugged Sirius tightly and he laughed in his tight embrace.

"I'm glad you didn't lose your awesome personality. You look great, come on in, make yourself comfortable."

"What's up here?" Sirius asked, reclining on his couch.

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff. And there was..." 

They talked for hours in his living room; James told him everything that happened after he left. He had graduated in advocacy and was now working in one of the best law firms that Miami had to offer. Sirius made a mental note to try to persuade him to come work for the Black Industry. Once James finished prattling, the conversation turned to Sirius.

Sirius never opened up to anyone. People only knew the what they needed to know about him and their opinion of him was that he was an arrogant, closed and unhappy person. This was because he lived his life in the function of his company. Being the owner of a multinational at such a young age made him too hard, having no time to enjoy what life had to offer him, but today he couldn't care less about it. Today was different, he didn't have to have the choice to say yes or no. It was yes or yes, and only one person could make him be Sirius of his high school time, and that person was James Potter. He told him everything that happened since he left Miami, every detail that nobody else knew, the secrets that he held close to his chest.

"So that means that today you are the owner of a multinational? You're a millionaire, you're single and you live for your work? I never imagined that you could be so powerful, I thought you were going to be the black ship of the family." James said, doubling over in laughter.

"And I am!" Sirius exclaimed, also laughing. "But they had no choice, James, someone had to take care of the business and that person was me." 

"But what about Regulus?" 

"Reg doesn't want to do anything in life, but we already knew that for a long time. He's responsible for a branch office in NY and he's too young anyway."

"Wow, so you are the boss? Instead of your father?" 

"Exactly." Sirius smirked.

"You probably don't even have time to breathe, how long has it been since the last time you had sex?" James challenged.

"Oh my God," Sirius huffed, standing up.

James vaulted out of the couch and walked in his direction. "Oh c'mon, Pads, I'm your friend. We both know everything about each other. So tell me, how long since you went out to have fun?" he asked insistently, a tiny little smirk curling his lips like he already knew that he'd won.

"I don't know Prongs, I can't remember," Sirius said, walking away from him.

"Dammit, Sirius. You sound like a grampa. Go change, because we are going out tonight, we have to make the old Sirius breathe a little bit," James said, taking the last sip of his whiskey and setting the glass on the table.

"What?"

"Exactly what you heard, we are going out to celebrate your return," James said, staring at Sirius like he was stupid.

"No, no... no way." Sirius said, looking panicked.

"Why not?" James asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Potter, it's too late for that." Sirius tried desperately.

"How old are you? Five? Can't get out after curfew? C'mon, Pads, stop it. You definitely don't have a life outside the company, I can see it on your face." James exclaimed, already putting on his coat.

"I can't go out to a party, James, tomorrow I'm going to be introduced in a meeting with shareholders as the president of the company, do you understand?"

"So? You used to be more agile, Black, you don't need to get drunk. Let's just go out and meet new people, you need it!" 

"No, James, I'm going to stay, let's reschedule for another day, who knows, maybe in one of the next weekends," Sirius tried, though he knew that he wouldn't.

"You have 20 minutes," James said decidedly, his voice firm.

With that man, there was no way to say no. Potter was stubborn as a mule, and when he insisted on something, no one could make him change his mind. After a lot of begging, Sirius went to his room to get ready, hearing James shout from the living room for him to wear something casual and not formal clothes. He laughed at hearing that, but he chose black trousers and a white shirt. Should be 'casual' enough. 

They drove to dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants on the coastline of Miami in James's car. Sirius thought the night ended there but it seemed James wasn't finished yet.

"Dinner was great, but the night is only starting now," he said as he restarted the engine.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asking, fearing James's answer. High-school Sirius wouldn't have objected, but he had a reputation to maintain now.

"To have fun Pads, let's recall old times," James responded, with a grin that could mean nothing good.

"Wait, wait," Sirius started to speak and James tried to shush him, unsuccessfully. "Dinner was lovely, we talked a lot, I know what's happening around here. Don't you think it's enough for now?"

James only chuckled and Sirius knew that wherever James was taking him (probably somewhere embarrasing), he would just have to accept it. They drove past a few streets and Sirius remembered the old times, all the fun they used to have together, causing chaos and mayhem.

It was then that they stopped in front of a huge, sophisticated and bright establishment that had a neon board with the word 'Imperium' written on it.

"What is this, Potter?" Sirius asked as he stared at the place, his eyebrows drawn together.

"It's fun Sirius, fun. This is the best club in Miami, trust me!" James said excitedly, opening the door to get out of the car.

"Club? James! I have an important meeting tomorrow morning, I'm not that irresponsible boy anymore!"

"We won't be long, okay? It's only so you can get to know it, you'll love this club, I just know it, come meet 'Imperium'!" James said, gesturing for Sirius to get out of the car too.

There was a huge queue at the front; this club was apparently very well known. They walked slowly to the queue, and James was more than impatient. Sirius saw him searching his pockets, looking for his phone.

"Do we really have to stay here? I'm too old for this." Sirius grumbled, glaring at his old friend. 

"Sirius, stop acting like an old person, you're only 27 years old," James scolded him like he was a misbehaving child and went back to his phone, totally ignoring Sirius's numerous complaints. He spent less than two minutes on a phone call, talking quickly.

"Who were you calling?" Sirius asked, drumming his fingers on his knees.

"A friend who will help us." smirked James.

It didn't take long for them to see a young, blonde woman at the entrance. The woman gave them a small wave and called, "Come over here!"

They passed in front of all those people, who were staring at them in a non-friendly and annoyed, way.

"Hey, Minerva," James greeted, hugging the golden-haired woman.

"James, what a pleasure to see you here again!" beamed Minerva.

"The pleasure is all mine, I love this place!" James rejoined.

"I'm really happy to hear it, you know that you are one of my VIP customers." Minerva gave James a smile.

James smiled, and gestured to Sirius. "Minerva, I brought a friend to meet Imperium. This is Sirius."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" Minerva asked, looking like she was trying to remember something in the depths of her mind.

"Yes, do you know me?" Sirius asked, extending his hand to her politely.

"Everyone in Miami knows you, Mr Black, you're an important businessman, right? It's an honour to have you here in 'Imperium'." smiled Minerva.

"The pleasure is all mine, it's a very interesting place." Interesting was a word for it.

"You haven't seen anything," the woman said mysteriously, still smiling. "But c'mon, I'll pick a great place for both of you. You came in on the right day, our main attraction is here today. I guarantee that you boys won't be disappointed!"

Sirius looked at James, who had a smile plastered permanently on his face. He had never entered a place like this before, he wanted to leave but something in him screamed for him to stay. He could regret that later, but only later. Now was the time to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, is very important for me
> 
> Edited and updated!
> 
> \- RowenaHermioneRavenclaw


	3. Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have proofread so it may take a week for me to post the next one, I'll try to post once in a week at least. 
> 
> It's a long chapter that I probably should've slipt in two, so I'm sorry. I promise this is the only chapter in the story in the first person. 
> 
> Always good to remind you that English is not my first language and my only beta is Grammarly.

**Miami, Florida - 11:30 PM**

_**Sirius Black** _

The entrance was dark. We passed by some men dressed in black suits, the club's security, of course. I could already hear the loud and frenetic music fill my ears, and we entered the main room. It was without a doubt amazing; the place was huge and exuded lust and desire. It was dimly lit with some focuses of red or pink lights everywhere. In strategic locations, we could see small stages with poles for pole dance, and women who werepractically naked danced sensually for men and women who watched attentively.

"You brought me to a Strip Club?" I whispered in James' ear.

"Awesome right? It's the best in Miami, Sirius!" He exclaimed excitedly and kept walking, literally bouncing up and down.

I shook my head, mentally cursing myself for the crazy actions I was going to do. We walked between the people, being guided by the blonde until we got closer to the main stage, where there seemed to be some kind of VIP area. Minerva gave us a small green bracelet so we could enter.

"The best place, for the best costumers," she said, with a smile and a wink.

"This is why I like you," James said, flashing her a wink and his best smile.

"Enjoy it, today we have the club's best dancer, I hope you like it!"

"Thank you, Minerva," James replied.

The woman just nodded and left, blonde hair swinging behind her.

"I'm going to kill you, I'm serious," I grumbled to James, who let out an amused laugh, not looking at me. "Why are you laughing?" I was sure that my nervousness could be literally felt by those in China.

"Because of your agony, Pads, why are you like this? If I didn't know you better, I'd think that you've never been to a Strip club before." James teased.

"I'm not that irresponsible boy from before, James, people know me now. What are they going to say if they see me in a place like this?" I hissed back, trying desperately to blend into the background. 

"That you're having fun? Don't be stupid, you're one of the best, no one will challenge you like that!"

I looked around, where there were clearly only important people, with a high purchasing power.

"I need a drink." I declared.

"That's what I'm talking about," James grinned. "Hey," he called one of the girls milling around.

A redhead woman with a slender body approached us, wearing a small piece of clothing that barely covered her. She was beautiful and very sexy, and I could see James's eyes darkening in lust.

"Can I get you something to drink?" her voice came out slurred and sensual.

"Two shots of Tequila to begin with," James ordered and the redhead nodded and disappeared to grab the drinks.

"It's good to have you back, Pads," he said, smiling.

Minutes later, the same redhead from before came back with two small glasses, where our tequilas were. With one swift move I chugged down the entire thing. The liquid began tearing at my throat; the burn was staggering, but the feeling was good. It tasted like old times. 

I was afraid to be seen by someone important. It wouldn't be nice to wake up and read headlines like 'Owner of Black Industry Spends Night at Strip Club'. The redhead danced sensually in front of us, doing positions on the pole that were enviable, but for some reason, she didn't hold my attention as much as she did with James. 

"Do you want another dancer? Maybe you don't like redheads," he said, turning around to gauge my reaction.

"No need, she's beautiful, be careful not to drool on the woman." I smirked, making sure none of my inner turmoil showed on my face.

James looked at me, amused, before taking a sip of his drink. We stayed there for several more hours, enjoying the atmosphere and the dancing women. I even witnessed James kissing the redhead who served our drinks.

"I don't think you're having fun, do you want to leave?" James asked, approaching me, looking rather dazed.

"I'm just scared that someone will see me here, Prongs." I sighed, rubbing my hands on my face.

"Right, I'm going to the bathroom and then we can leave, okay?"

I nodded and James stood up. I looked around and I could see a lot of rich people, businessmen, owners of big financial companies, smiling with eyes full of lust as they watched the beautiful women dancing sensually for them. But it clearly wasn't only men who visited this place, but a lot of women who also melted while watching the dancers. 

"Shall we go?" James asked.

"Yeah, let's go, this was too much craziness for me for one night," I said, getting up, but suddenly the music stopped abruptly.

James and I looked at each other when we noticed a single, bright spotlight in the center of the stage.

"Oh, God! It's the dancer Pads, the one that Minerva talked about, can we stay just to see her performance?" James pleaded, giving me his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Prongs..." I scolded him.

"Ten minutes and we'll leave, now sit down again." James decided, leveling me with a look.

Reluctantly, I sat back down on my chair, huffing at my terrible choice of staying (though it wasn't really my choice - more of James's). I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to drink nor see these women dancing; was that so hard to understand? I took a sip of my whiskey, feeling the liquid warm my stomach. I closed my eyes, hearing the eager murmurs about the club's best dancer. What did that woman have that was so extraordinary? She was just another beautiful woman who entertained people with an erotic dance for a few minutes. Imbeciles. Everybody were imbeciles, and that fact could not be argued against.

"People say she's the best dancer here," I heard James say excitedly.

I remained sitting there, without the same excitement that everyone there seemed to have. I shifted my body, letting a little bit of drink fall on my trousers and I cursed when the music started filling the room again. 

The main stage went dark, making the murmurs even louder. Within seconds, a sensual and purely erotic voice spread everywhere; the music had started. On the center of the stage, the spotlight lit upon a woman's body, and everyone there went crazy. Literally. 

My eyes were glued to the woman's body, moving slowly in perfect sync with the music. Jean, like everyone called her, started the choreography on the pole in the middle of the stage, shaking her sinuous curves while her arms were supported on the pole. I couldn't see her all that well; the darkness of the place kept me from seeing her in detail. But for some reason, her dance held my attention, like a cast spell on a poor and innocent spectator. She let her body move in a very hot and sensual way, in tune with the music and I could swear that I was in another dimension. The things she did could only be described as impressive. Her body was almost upside down, with her legs intertwined on the pole. Meanwhile her hands slid over her own body, on places that everyone in here would pay a fortune to touch. She grabbed the pole again, her legs now free, which parted, giving a wonderful view of her assets. That made my whole body shiver, but by pure luck or bad luck - I couldn't tell which, she returned to the ground again. 

Her hair was dark; it could be black or brown, and her skin was light and so delicate. The dancer was the owner of desirable and provocative curves, and she had long and shapely legs that were covered by black lacy stockings, which were attached to a garter belt, making her look even sexier. Jean turned her back to us, descending slowly to the ground, letting everyone see how God was generous with her. The urge to touch the huge volume of her ass was tempting.

The woman smiled devilishly when people stirred up; damn dancer. Her hands went up to her silky hair, letting everyone see her face that was previously covered by a black mask, leaving only her pink and fleshy lips showing. She walked towards the other pole that was closer to the front row, where I was. Even with the mask on her face, her provocative look was noticeable; what the fuck was that woman doing to me? She bit her lower lip, her back was touching the pole, letting it rub on it slowly. When she got up again, she pulled the black narrow ribbon that was holding her corset, making the tight piece of clothing fall on the floor, leaving her tight breasts covered by the lacy bra showing.

It wasn't an exaggeration, nor a metaphor, over the stripper's body was raining money, the mark of power. Her body moved in perfect sync with the sensual music; the woman was driving every human being in that place crazy. Jean brought her hand to her skirt, gesturing that she was going to take it off, causing the proclamation of the men and women there who longed to see her with the minimum number of clothing. 

"Damn, you're so hot!"

"I'll pay whatever you want just to have you!"

I heard some people screaming for her and she just smiled, as if amused by the desire of the poor mortals who wanted what was sculpted by the Gods or demons, due to how beautiful and provocative she was.

She swayed her hips from side to side in the hottest way that a woman could, and then she turned to the front. For a split second, her eyes met mine, eliciting a sudden warmth in every part of my body, especially in a place I didn't know how to explain. Was that possible? To get turned on by a woman I'd never seen before? I felt on fire, with an overwhelming desire for a woman whose body was so fucking good. Her eyes were still on mine, and I could see that in me, she saw a challenge. She smiled devilishly, trapping her lower lip between her white teeth, to then wink at me in a sexy way. Daughter of a bitch. 

I swallowed hard when Jean brought her hand to her skirt, taking it off her body, her gaze never leaving mine. What did she want? For me to go up there and take the rest of the clothes that still covered her? Because that was my only urge at that instant. The brunette was now only wearing a tiny lingerie that I would take off with my mouth if she granted me the honor. I closed my eyes and shook my head, drinking all the whiskey that was still on my glass, letting the liquid travel down my throat, burning my insides. Burning? I was already on fire with that woman. What kind of power was that? Now I could understand why everyone said that she was the best of the best; that stripper transported you to a world where pleasure was the only sensation, where her erotic gaze caused you a bunch of mind-blowing and pleasurable sensations.

Did she continue her choreography, insinuating herself to me? Or was I fantasizing her attention on me? I didn't know, I didn't know what was happening; I found myself surrendered by a fucking hot woman who swayed her hips in front of me, and who was now leaving, no... no, Jean! 

Her show was ending, so she moved to the back of the stage. The music stopped and the spotlight turned off, leaving the stage in darkness; the show came to an end, but that wouldn't be the end for me.

My eyes followed her as far as I could see, but then she disappeared. The frantic and hectic music started playing again, and the people around were celebrating the brunette's performance, which took everyone out of this orbit.

"I'm speechless," I heard James say breathlessly beside me. "She's really good at what she does."

I didn't speak. I was still hoping to see her at the back of the stage, even knowing that that wouldn't happen.

"Oooh, I have the feeling that someone _really_ liked it..." James sing-songed.

I looked at James, who was staring at me with a smile dripping of sarcasm, a mischievous glint that didn't bode well for me in his eyes.

"I need to talk to that woman, Potter." 

_**Hermione Granger** _

Do you know when you feel drawn to someone? Or even just a gaze? The intense grey eyes that stared at me tonight wouldn't leave my head. Who was that man? God, I've never felt so exposed to someone in this place. His eyes stared at me like he was hypnotized, I could see the lust overflowing in his grayish iris. For some reason, his gaze caught my attention; he was beautiful. The man, whose name I didn't know, had straight black hair, his skin was perfectly pale and he had fleshy lips. He didn't seem to be someone ordinary; he were casual but sophisticated. His expression was strong and determined. I felt surrendered to his intense gaze.

I don't know how that happened, but when I met his gaze, an electric current triggered all of my senses, like an animal that hunts its best prey. In that instant, I danced for him, for his gaze that courted me. I instigated him, I provoked him for some reason that my thoughts and my reason couldn't explain. 

"Wow! You slayed it, girl!" I heard Ginny's voice, entering my dressing room.

Ginny was my best friend, or rather, my sister in all but blood. Since I joined 'Imperium', we got closer in such a way that was impossible to explain. She knew me as the palm of her hand, and I knew her in the same way. In my worst moments, she was by my side, protecting me like a lioness protects her cubs, and that was why I loved her so much.

"That was pretty crazy," I said, somewhat speechless. 

"Do you know that man?" she asked, taking a sip from the water bottle that was on her hands, and I looked at her, shaking my head. "Hmmm.." she murmured. "You seemed to want to impress him awfully much," she said with an absolutely infuriating smirk.

"You think?" I asked as I removed my mask and set it carefully on the little table.

"I'm sure, Hermione, you've never danced in such a sensual way like you did today, everyone left happier than usual!" she laughed, making me laugh along with her.

"I don't know why I danced like that, I never saw that man here before, do you know him?" I asked, now removing the few clothes I still had on after the show from my person.

"I saw Minerva come into the club with him and another man, he seems to be someone important." Ginny mused. 

Yeah, the man with the grey eyes seemed to be very important. His businessman aura was evident; he had a serious posture, and was somewhat arrogant, which was very attractive to me.

"He's very beautiful," I said without conscious thought.

Ginny looked at me, somewhat curious, thought her gaze was suspicious and evaluative. "You like him, don't you?" 

"What? Where did you get that from?" I asked faster than I should have, a hint of nervousness appearing in my voice.

"The way you danced for him, 'Mione, it seemed like there wasn't anyone else there. I bet that he must have a boner by now!" Her laugh echoed through the dressing room, and I scowled at her.

I rolled my eyes and put on my normal clothes, sending her a silent stink-eye.

"Don't speak nonsense," I said, throwing a small pillow at her face.

"Well, well, what an amazing show!" I heard Minerva's very excited voice.

I turned toward her with a broad smile. "You liked it?"

"You were wonderful Jean, it couldn't have been better. I already received high offers for you, you know?" she smiled.

"You told all of them that I wasn't available, right?" I asked, suddenly worried.

The club was for striptease, but a lot of the dancers did some extra things with the men who offered them a good amount of money or goods, and I wasn't one of them. Since the beginning, my deal with Minerva didn't involve intercourse with Imperium's customers, and she always respected that. Today wasn't the first time that I have received very attractive offers; I admit that the amount of money they offered was tempting but I still refused. 

"Yes, I said no to all of them, Hermione. They were somewhat disappointed with me, but I told them you're just a dancer." Minerva nodded.

"Thank you, Minerva," I said, hugging the woman.

These last few years, Minerva has become kind of a godmother to me. She helped me, took me in, and treated me like a daughter, which obviously earned me a series of enemies. After all, I was seen as the favourite. But really, I don't really care about it. In the beginning, it was hard, having half of the girls against me, but with the help of Luna and Ginny everything became easier, and of course, with the blessing of Minerva.

"You know you don't need to thank me, Hermione, you were wonderful, you're Imperium's gem," she said, smiling. "They call you the 'untouchable'."

"One of these days I'll want a job here," Ginny said, laughing.

"I don't know why you haven't joined us, Ginny, men would love to see you dance with that body." 

"I always tell her that," I said, packing my things up.

"I can't, Harry would kill me for sure," she said, her laughter escalating. " I'd rather stay in my area in the office."

"Well, girls, I'm going to go back to the club, I need to give some attention to some special guests!" The blonde turned towards the door, but I called her.

"Yes?" she asked, peering at me a bit concernedly.

I was a little unsure about asking what I wanted to, but I needed to know who that man was.

"Who was that man who was watching me today?" I asked in a small voice, trying to ignore Ginny's snickering in the background.

"What man?"

"The businessman who looked more like a magazine model," Ginny said, smiling. "The one in the first row, you know? The one Hermione swayed her hips for."

"GINNY!"

Minerva started laughing, making me feel embarrassed.

"I know who he is, he's a very important businessman. The man who was next to him is my friend, it was him that brought him here, but I can't remember his name now, the alcohol leaves me with a little amnesia." the woman said, chuckling.

I just nodded, somewhat dispirited for not even knowing that man's name. Maybe after today, I wouldn't even see him again. I grabbed my small bag, putting it on my shoulder, making a brief sign for Ginny to accompany me.

"He liked you," Minerva said, making me stop.

I turned to him, and she was looking at me intently. "How do you know?" I asked, suppressing my excitement at the knowledge.

"Lets just said he was one of the people who offered me money to meet you, Hermione."

Oh my God. _The man of the grey eyes really was interested in me,_ I thought, somewhat nervous about the situation _. Should I go talk to him? No, you don't even know him, Hermione._

"Should I have asked you?" Minerva said, seeing the explicit doubt on my face.

"No, of course not, it's the same answer for everyone," I said, trying to convince myself more than her.

Ginny and I said goodbye to Minerva and we left through the back door. I remember that that night I could only think about the intense gaze of that man, and how his authoritative way attracted me, lured me in like the unwary moth to the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOo, they finally saw each other, let me know your thoughts and everything, I'm dying to know, just please be nice :)


	4. New Presidency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, it took me a while but here I'm with chapter 4. 
> 
> I have a beta now, so a giant thanks to RowenaHermioneRavenclaw, who is doing an amazing job and helping me so much. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.

The traffic in Miami was never easy. Hermione had the feeling that the place had more cars and trucks than people. They were behind a huge row of cars, where stressed people honked their horns continuously, and Hermione’s head was beginning to ache. She and Ginny had exactly 15 minutes to get to the office, and for some reason they had been requested to get there earlier than usual. They heard the words "new presidency" and Hermione was thanking God for it, tired of having to put up with the old man they had as a boss. Of course, she had no idea who would occupy his position, but she didn't think it could be worse. If it was, she was going to kill someone.

Ginny was looking attentively for an open space somewhere, so they could drive out without being in danger of banging into cars and having to pay fees. Tonks started to read her reports on the back seat, humming cheerfully.

"This place looks like fucking hell today," Ginny said, her voice sounding rather angry and irritated. 

"If Molly could hear her daughter's language she would have a heart attack," Tonks said, looking up from the pile of papers in the seat next to her, making Hermione stifle a laugh. 

Hermione and Ginny had met Tonks as soon as they started working at Black Industry. She already occupied an assistant position in the advertising department. They had got along well ever since the first day, so well that after a few months they decided to rent an apartment in downtown Miami with her. Although Tonks liked to play the "mom" of the three, she was nothing but sweet and comprehensive. She knew about Hermione and Ginny's second life and supported them immensely.

After ten long minutes stuck in Miami’s crazy traffic, they were finally able to move a few blocks thanks to Ginny's great skills. They sped up, entering the building before someone noticed that they were missing. Everyone in the area was euphoric and nervous; the news of the new presidency was at least polemical. 

"Is it me or is everyone restless?" Tonks asked, putting her things on her desk.

"It's not you, Tonks, everyone is nervous.” said Ginny, casting a critical eye on the nervous people around her.

"I don't know why, I'm the one who will have to deal with the new beast every day," Hermione said, looking rather grumpy now.

"Yeah ‘Mione, you are the chosen one," Tonks said, with a smile that made Hermione want to knock it off her face forcibly.

"I heard it's a man, very young and slightly arrogant." Ginny said.

"God, I really hope not. It's enough having to endure that old man for years.” Hermione groaned.

"He was really disgusting.” agreed Tonks.

Their idle chatter lasted a few more minutes, when Ron knocked on the door, calling their names loudly.

"Girls, it's time. We're going to meet our new master!" he said, laughing.

"I prayed a lot for this person to actually be good, ‘Mione," Tonks said, looking at Hermione with a smile.

"I hope God heard you, Tonks." replied Hermione, standing up.

They walked to the conference room, where the administrative sector was in full strength. Hermione could see everyone whispering among each other; to them, working in that place was like being in the jungle every day. People swallowed and killed each other like animals for power. 

"I hate to be in the same place as these people. The financial sector thinks they're the kings of the whole place!" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm from the financial sector!" Ron protested.

"Everyone but you, Ron," Hermione said, smiling.

Ron Weasley was the supervisor of the financial sector and Ginny's brother. Ever since the first day Hermione started working there, she'd received his insistent advances but she would reject every single one. She could consider the possibility of giving him a chance, but only when she thought she was ready to get involved with someone.

"Thank you, ‘Mione. You look beautiful today," he said, still smiling.

"Thank you," Hermione said, smiling back.

She looked at Ginny who scrunched up her brows with a face that said 'Ugh, don't make me throw up'. Hermione laughed, hooking her arm through Ginny's and the redhead’s expression changed and she smiled too. Hermione heard the sound of the door opening, and saw Richard, the (now previous) president of Black Industry, enter the room. The murmurs gradually ceased until the room was in full silence. 

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, I think you all know the reason for this meeting, am I right? I must tell you that I'm retiring from the president position of Black Industry. I think that I've completed my cycle of work in this company very successfully, and I'd like to thank you all who worked side by side with me and made this very important legacy to Miami grow, but as I said, I'm ending this cycle to give way to a new generation.”

"It's about time, I don't want to be bossed around by an old man for the rest of my life!" Hermione heard Ginny whisper, making her stifle a laugh. Be professional.

"Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed, elbowing her friend in the ribs. “Be quiet, for God’s sake.”

"... so I present you the new president, a very competent and well-known young man, capable of taking our company to a new level. Meet Sirius Black."

Hermione heard Richard's voice in the background and took her eyes off Ginny, who was still complaining about Richard, to look at the centre of the room. Her eyes widened and she rubbed them and opened them again, still staring at her new boss. No bloody way!

She felt all the blood in her body drain out of her, she couldn't breathe and all she could hear was her heartbeat pounding in her ears. It was him; Sirius Black was the man for whom she danced the night before. 

Ginny stared at her, her eyes brows furrowed and lips pursed. The redhead held Hermione’s arm, preventing her from falling. "What's going on, ‘Mione?" she heard Ginny whisper.

Hermione was more than a little out of breath; her eyes were wide, focused on the beautiful man who was standing next to Richard. He was wearing a tight black formal suit that made him look extremely attractive, and his long hair was tied up in an elegant ponytail. He had a serious, authoritative posture and looked somewhat mysterious. She backed away a few steps until she darted through the open door and sped out of the room.

She leaned against the wall, pulling as much air as possible into her lungs until she saw Ginny slip to her side.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Ginny asked in a worried tone.

"It's him, Ginny. The man..." she said nervously, rubbing her eyes.

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy, which, Hermione reflected, she probably was. "What man, Hermione?"

"From the club, the man for whom I danced last night. Sirius Black, my new boss!" she exclaimed. 

"What?? Oh my God, you're fucked!" Ginny said, her tone laced with shock.

"I know, this couldn't be worse. With so many people in this world, he had to be the one who’s going to be my boss? Oh my God, he'll notice that I'm Jean, he's going to fire me, I'm screwed, Ginny!" Hermione moaned, her head dropping into her hands.

"Calm down, ‘Mione," Ginny said, grabbing her shoulders. "He won't find out, let's think positive. Hermione is nothing alike Jean, at least in the way of being and dressing."

"He's going to find out and I'm going to lose my job, Ginny.”

"He won't, he won't. And even if he does, he has nothing to do with your life outside this place!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her friend’s shoulders.

Hermione shook her head, pacing back and forth nonstop, completely ignoring the redhead.

"What's going on? Why did you leave the room?" They heard Tonks whisper in a low tone.

"Hermione is having a breakdown here," Ginny said, agonized.

Tonks looked at Hermione, worried, then approached her, stroking the brunette’s back.

"What's going on, Mione? You look pale, grab a glass of water for her, Ginny!" 

Ginny’s red hair slipped out of sight as she left to get the water. "Tell me, what's going on?" Tonks asked again, looking very worried.

"You know the man that we were talking about at breakfast, the one I danced sensually for yesterday?" Tonks nodded, tucking some strands of Hermione's hair behind her ear. "It's him, Sirius Black, our new boss.”

She saw Tonks’ eyes widen, and a sudden 'Jesus Christ' left her mouth. Hermione didn’t even scold her for her bad language.

"What if he finds out who I am, Tonks? I'm going to lose my job, that would be the end!" the brunette bemoaned. 

Tonks pulled the other girl into a loving embrace, comforting her until Ginny showed up with a glass of clear water. Hermione drank all the liquid and tried to calm down, but failed miserably.

"Let's think positive, girls. Sirius must've drunk last night, for sure, and even if he didn't, ‘Mione, your other side has nothing of you during the day." Tonks said calmly. "Jean and Hermione are totally different people, at least in my view.”

"Who would've thought that this woman frequents striptease clubs," Ginny said, laughing to lighten the mood.

"You're right Tonks. I'll be careful so he doesn't find anything." 

"It would be nice if you didn't start freaking out every time you see him around too," Ginny put in.

"Great idea," Hermione smiled weakly.

The three of them stayed near the central desk and idle chatter flowed between them, before the financial sector all filed out of the room in a single, straight line. The presentation was probably already over.

"Well, girls, let's go to our offices," Ginny said, standing up and glancing at Hermione worriedly.

"Wish me luck, girls.”

Ginny and Tonks looked at Hermione fondly, and she knew that she could count on them at all times. They would never let her down. They exchanged bone-crushing hugs and then went to their respective desks, Hermione letting a sigh slip out of her lips, knowing she couldn't hide from the man forever. She was his right arm inside the company but the panic of being discovered by him tainted her mind in such a rude way that Hermione could feel her hands sweating and her stomach twisting as she walked towards her office.

Hermione climbed up to the top floor, where Sirius’s office was located and stalked to her desk on the outside of it. She could see through the see-through door that he was already inside, talking to Richard animatedly. Minutes later, she saw the dark-haired man leave the office and look at her.

"Oh, Hermione, come here, let me introduce you to your new boss," Richard said, extending his hand to her. A smile was plastered onto his face, but for some reason Hermione didn't draw strength from it.

She closed her eyes for a short second, just enough for her mind to create a thousand situations for that moment, none of them pleasant. She stood up from her desk with a weak smile and let her new boss lead her to the office, feeling her heartbeat pounding like mad in her ears. She looked at the floor the entire way until she stopped in front of the expensive wood desk and raised her head up to stare at him.

She couldn’t stop herself from contemplating his beauty. Sirius Black was a man worthy of being on the cover of a magazine, and now that she was close to him, she could see in more detail his strong features. Sirius was only staring at her quietly.

_'He's going to find out about me, God, don't let this happen!'_ Hermione thought, her panic taking over once more. 

"Sirius, meet your right arm here in the company, she'll help you with everything you need," Richard said, introducing Hermione. "Well, I'll leave you two alone, I hope you get along."

Richard left faster than Hermione thought he could, leaving her alone with Sirius. He was staring at her in an evaluative way, making her feel uneasy under his gaze. He stood up, fixing his expansive suit, to walk towards her, making her heart race more quickly than it had ever done before.

"What's your name, Miss?" he asked politely.

"Granger. Hermione Granger.” she offered.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Granger, you probably already know, but I'm Sirius Black," he said, extending his hand in a polite greeting.

Hermione shook his hand for a few seconds, feeling sorry for him because her hand was sweating due to how nervous she was.

"Nice t-to m-meet you." she stuttered incoherently. She mentally berated herself for that; she couldn’t get fired, even if he didn’t find out about her secret. 

Sirius looked at Hermione in a funny way, frowning and looking confused. "Are you feeling okay? You look pale, do you want to sit down?" he asked, pulling up a chair. "I can get you a glass of water if you fancy it.”

"I'm fine, sir, it's just a discomfort. But don't worry." she said, relieved that she at least wasn’t stuttering.

He nodded, but still handed Hermione a glass of clear water.

"People feel uneasy when talking to me, but none of them ever came close to passing out when meeting me, Miss Granger," he said seriously.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Black, that wasn't in my plans." she said, trying to reassure herself that she wasn’t going to pass out.

"Do you feel well enough to work today?"

Hermione nodded quickly, leaving the glass of water on his desk.

"Great, then let's start. You're going to be my partner here, and for that, we have to know each other well," he said, sitting on his chair.

Sirius explained perfectly to Hermione how he liked to work, and she realized that he was a man very focused on his work; he didn't like intimacy with employees and was somewhat reserved. Hermione lost herself amid the explanations several times because she was more focused on admiring his extraordinary beauty. For her, Sirius had to be sculpted by angels, there was no other explanation. His gaze was intense, his iris a mesmerizing light grey, and his authoritative posture made Hermione weak on her knees. 

"I'd like for you to always stay on top of all my business affairs, Miss Granger. I want you to stay on top of every detail, okay?" Sirius asked, staring at her.

"Yes, sir. I will." she nodded. _Don’t find out, don’t find out, don’t find out..._

"That's all for now, you can leave," he said as he organized the papers on his desk.

"Okay, if you need anything, just call my desk. I'm at your disposal, sir." Hermione said, slipping smoothly out of Sirius’s office.

As soon as she stepped out of the office, her heart began once again beating in a normal rhythm. She walked to her desk with a little notepad in hand, where she wrote down all of Sirius' most important explanations. She looked at the man through the glass that separated them and thanked God that he hadn't found out anything. A sudden relief stole over Hermione. Her job was safe for now.

Hermione decided that she wanted to find out more about the man who was now her boss, so she decided to research. That was what she did best, anyway.

She found many articles about him. Sirius Black was an important person in the business world. He had won a lot of awards and was none other than the son of Orion Black, owner of Black Industry, a company that had branch offices in Latin America to Europe. Hermione read that he lived for a long time in Paris, due to one of the subsidiaries there but the man was so private that there wasn't any news about his personal life. She ran the cursor over several pages and then opened a link, where it showed a picture of him standing next to a beautiful woman. Beneath the picture was a small description: 'Sirius Black and his companion Marlene McKinnon in the inauguration of the subsidiary of Black Industry in London'. For her, they looked really intimate in the picture, and the tall and thin woman in the picture was holding Sirius' arm with a snob smile.

"What are you doing?" Hermione heard Ginny's voice, making her jump.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed, putting her hands over her chest. "You scared me, Ginny." the redhead laughed loudly.

"What are you doing that you shouldn't, to get so scared?" she asked, still laughing.

"Nothing," Hermione said, minimizing the page on the internet.

Ginny stared at her with one of her brows raised, indicating that she knew Hemione was lying.

"Okay, I was researching Sirius. But I didn't have any success!" Hermione gave in.

"You're too interested in that man, don't you think?" Ginny’s mischievous tone was evident.

"Me? No. I just want to know who my boss is, dammit." 

"You don't fool me, Granger," Ginny said cynically. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, and I almost fainted in his office, but other than that, everything was quiet, he didn't notice anything." 

"Good, it would be at least comical to see you being removed from his office in a stretcher!" Ginny laughed again, and Hermione mock-glared at her.

"Why do I love you again?"

"Why do you love picking on me?" Hermione groaned.

"Because I love you, sweetie," the redhead said, smiling. "Now I gotta go, we'll talk later!"

Hermione nodded at Ginny, who headed for the elevators, and looked at the picture of Sirius and Marlene again, wondering what they could be. She quickly shoved the thought out of her head; she shouldn't worry about it, shouldn't meddle in his life, the best thing to do was to leave him alone - and that was exactly what she would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked so please tell me what you think, see you in the next chapter :)


End file.
